


how to make the sun shine

by haeyoungs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeyoungs/pseuds/haeyoungs
Summary: Soonyoung is sad and Wonwoo is trying to make his sun shine again.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	how to make the sun shine

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this out of impulse in less than an hour so forgive any grammatical errors!! basically just wrote a 1k snwu oneshot to comfort myself... enjoy? :D also cross posted on my twitter acc @HITKSY

They are busy practicing for the upcoming comeback. They are all tired with the back-to-back comebacks, endless practices, countless fansigns and neverending promotion performances or recordings. Their bodies and minds are exhausted by this point but they do not have any excuses, as they are bound by contract to work. It should not be a surprise to see all members frowning and in bad mood in this moment.

But, something weird is happening.

When they are losing energy because of the practice, usually the Performance Leader, Soonyoung would yell and scream to energize the members and keep their spirits up. He is always the pillar of the performance. But today, Soonyoung is dancing silently, and does not say anything to other members.

Wonwoo has been eyeing Soonyoung curiously. His lover is being unusual today, and it's unsettling. His mind is not focused during the practices, all he thinks and worries about is Soonyoung. The practice session finally ends, and Soonyoung just slumps down and sits down against the mirror weakly. Wonwoo approaches his lover, and sits down beside him, without a word.

He just holds Soonyoung's palm, and the shorter man beside him looks up towards him.

“What's going on, Nyongah?” Wonwoo whispers very softly.

Soonyoung says weakly, “I'm okay.”

This is not looking good.

“Did I do something wrong that upset you?” Wonwoo asks again.

Without a word, Soonyoung just shakes his head.

“Is something wrong?” Wonwoo tries to ask again.

“I said I'm okay!” Soonyoung raises his tone, and pauses. His tone grows soft again, “Really, I am fine, please stop asking me and leave me alone.”

“You are not fine, Nyongah.”

“I'm okay, Wonwoo, I swear, I want to be alone. Leave.”

Wonwoo is hurt, but he tries to collect himself, and squeezes Soonyoung's palm gently, “I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm always here for you, love. You can tell me everything, you know? I love you.”

Wonwoo leaves.  
_

Soonyoung still sulks and being unlike him. It's been three days, and the members start to notice the significant change of their energizer Soonyoung. Wonwoo's becoming more and more worried, but he's afraid to approach Soonyoung, as the last time he tried, he's just asked to leave.

This time, Wonwoo tries an idea that's been bugging his head. He bought tiger print shirt and pants online. It looks ridiculous on him, but what would he not do for love?

He knocks Soonyoung's door gently, “It's Wonwoo, can I come in?”

No answer. He takes it as a 'yes'. Wonwoo opens the door, and finds Soonyoung curled under his blanket.

“Horanghae?” Wonwoo says his boyfriend's phrases and makes tiger claw poses.

Soonyoung looks towards him for a long time, scanning him from his head to his toe and he finally cracks a smile that turns into a laugh. Wonwoo is beyond grateful to see that beautiful smile again after many days. His days have been dark these past three days, as his sun is not shining in his life. Wonwoo can't help but smile widely seeing Soonyoung smiling.

“Do I look good?” Wonwoo asks, stifling a laugh.

Soonyoung chuckles, “You always do. But this is your best look, Won.”

“Can we cuddle?” Wonwoo asks Soonyoung gently, “If you want me to leave, that's okay too.”

“No no.” Soonyoung shifts his position and pats a vacant space beside him on his bed, “Come here.”

Wonwoo feels like crying. He really misses his Soonyoung. He rushes to get onto the bed and immediately wraps Soonyoung in a big hug.

“I miss you, Nyongah.”

Soonyoung drowns his face on Wonwoo's firm chest. They're enjoying this blissful moment, just hugging each other in silence.

“I miss you too, Won.” Soonyoung breaks the silence between them, looking up to Wonwoo, tears pooling on his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo asks, while softly kissing Soonyoung's chubby cheeks.

“I... I am not okay.” Soonyoung's defense cracks, and tears flowing down his face.

“Ah what to do with this crybaby.” Wonwoo teases him, and Soonyoung just pouts. Wonwoo hugs him tighter, and he could feel his T-shirt is soaked with Soonyoung's tears. But, he does not mind.

“Thank you for being honest with me, love. Thank you for telling me you are not okay.” Wonwoo pulls the other man away, and plants a soft kiss on his plump lips.

Still sobbing, Soonyoung tries to say between his tears, “I've been struggling these past days... All I enjoy in life are dancing and singing, but somehow I feel insecure when I dance and sing. I feel lacking and not good enough, and it's killing me. But I can't stop because I'm responsible for my team, I have to be strong to lead the performance, to ensure the choreo for the next comeback is good, but I'm dying inside. I feel like I'm losing myself, to the point I hate dancing and singing.”

Wonwoo gasps. He hates himself for not realizing how Soonyoung is feeling. He hates himself for letting Soonyoung hold the burden alone all by himself. He remembers all the time he finds comfort in Soonyoung whenever he's feeling down, how Soonyoung always becomes his lifeline when he wants to give up with this hard job, how Soonyoung always becomes the ray of sunshine in the dark days of his life, giving him the support and hope to hold on and not stopping. Seeing Soonyoung broken like this, Wonwoo feels his heart aching and breaking, and without realizing, a tear drops down his face.

“Wait, Wonwoo, why are you crying?” Of course, Soonyoung notices it.

“Seeing you sad breaks me, Soonyoung. I hate seeing you like this.” Wonwoo says weakly.

“Sorry.” Soonyoung kisses Wonwoo's cheeks, plump lips brushing with his wet cheek.

Wonwoo hates seeing Soonyoung apologizing.

“No, no, you are not wrong. I should be the one to apologize for not being there for you when you need it the most. I'm really sorry for letting your shoulder bear all the burden by yourself. I'm sorry, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo says, “You are the sunshine of my life, the best thing that ever happened to me. You are always good enough, maybe everyone else does not think so, but to me, you are always, always the best. When you feel the whole world turns against you, you know you always have me here. Soonyoung, I love you.”

Wonwoo could feel Soonyoung's arms wrapping him around his waist, pulling him tighter into his embrace.

“Thank you for loving this lacking me. I love you, Wonwoo.”

“Soonyoung, can I be honest about something?” Wonwoo pulls away from the hug.

Soonyoung nods, worry drawn on his face.

“Can you trust me? Can you be honest to me? Can you start telling me the dark and painful things in your life to me, not just the happy and sweet things to me? Can you not keep all the difficult things by yourself? I hate it, Soonyoung. I want to be the one to listen to all your worries and sorrows, I want to be the one you come to when you are feeling sad. And please, don't ask me to leave again.” Wonwoo pauses, “Are you listening to me, dear?”

Soonyoung shuts him up with a gentle kiss, and Wonwoo kisses him back desperately, missing how amazing their kiss feels like.

“I'm sorry, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung looks away from Wonwoo, trying not to have eye contact with him, “I... I am not used to sharing my pain to others. Everyone in this team depends on me, and I have to be strong. I can't just break down in front of them.”

“Soonyoung, look at me.” Wonwoo clasping his hands on Soonyoung's cheeks, looking at him straight in the eye, “I'm your boyfriend. You can share your pain to me. You can depend on me. You can break down in front of me. You can cry all you want like that to me. You can be vulnerable, even just to me, only me. Get used to it, please. I beg you. Okay? Okay?”

Soonyoung nods. Wonwoo hugs him even tighter.

“I'll try my best, Wonwoo. Key word, try.”

Wonwoo smiles, “That's my man right there. Don't worry, try your best, take your time, I'll always be here beside you.”

Soonyoung's eyes light up, “Promise me?”

Wonwoo kisses Soonyoung's forehead, “I promise you forever, my best performance leader who lacks nothing at all.”


End file.
